Damaged Goods
by Ella Lea
Summary: Three friends go on vacation to find three hotties! Begining is ohsnapitzami. enjoy me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Damaged Goods, I took this story from osnapitzami. I love her stories but she said she wasn't finishing this one last year, so I'm taking over. This, my first fanfiction, is dedicated to CallieJessJogia for being awesome :heart:**

_**osnapitzami wrote:**_

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own anything as good lo****.****oking as Edward or Jasper as good as it would be**

Bella POV

'Wake up Bella!' Alice shouted as I opened my eyes to the light-drenched room. The curtains were open exposing the sun and the main light was also switched on.

'Alice, what the hell?' I asked in awe as I rolled out of my bed with a 'thud' on the wooden floor.

'You know perfectly well what, we're going on holiday today remember, silly?' Replied Alice in a mocking tone.

'Holy crow, how did I forget about that? Dead excited now!' Seriously sarcasm was one of my strongest points. 'Honestly Alice, however hard you try, I will never be excited for this holiday; it's just another chance for me to get embarrassed out of my mind in a skimpy bikini that you picked out when everybody stares at me.' She had booked this holiday to the Caribbean for us and our best friend Rosalie.

'Bella, shut it! You know everyone stares at you because they think that you are stunningly beautiful in a two piece.' Alice said with a persuasive smile.

'Ok, whatever you say, dear' I said curtly as I sauntered into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth.

'Well, anyways, I am going to McDonald's now to pick up some breakfast and then picking Rose up from her house, God only hopes that she is up, ready and raring to go unlike some people _cough_ Bella Swan _cough_' I rolled my eyes at her. 'And I want less of the attitude Swan, when I get back you are having a full scale makeover.' And with that Alice skipped out of the bathroom and I heard the front door slam shut.

It was a really nice place, it had a lovely view of the meadows in Forks, Washington. Some people in the town argued that two 19 year old girls couldn't possibly need a house so large, but we were fine with it. Five bedrooms, okay, a bit excessive but we, well Alice used it as storage for her clothes. Both of our fathers owned a firm called CullenSwan enterprises and therefore earned a lot of money – which we spent…well. They didn't live in Forks, though, they lived in Seattle, the nearest big city.

I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered when I would find the right guy, Alice had said that the time would come. Easy for her to say – she had guys falling at her feet everywhere she went at school, but being Alice, she turned them all down, she said that when her true love came along, she would know, however, this didn't stop her from sleeping around a bit when she got drunk. I've had just the one boyfriend – Mike, that didn't end up too good.

Alice POV

I got into my lovely Porsche Turbo 911 and placed the key in the ignition. I quickly examined my make-up and ruffled my short black spiky hair in the wing mirror and then adjusted my Abercrombie sweatpants then started the car. On my short drive to McDonald's, I realised how desperate I was for my soul mate, why was it taking so long for him to arrive? I was seriously sick of 'sleeping around' as Bella calls it and then disposing of all the guys. I wanted something serious; Bella just didn't understand how desperate I was. I drove-thru McDonald's and picked up pancakes and hash browns for me, Bella and Rose. We had known Rose since kindergarten, however she didn't live with us as she somehow thought that she was intruding. Now if I was 'sleeping around' with guys, then God knows what Rosalie does, she can barely go out at night without sleeping with some random guy she doesn't know. But we don't care, as long as she plays safe and makes no mini-Roses.

I got to Roses smaller house and rattled on the door. My beautiful blonde friend opened the door with a face like thunder. I gulped.

Rosalie POV

I was so pissed off. I was supposed to be picked up by Alice in ten minutes and I still hadn't managed to pack all of my clothes into the 3 suitcases I had for our trip to the Caribbean. I had a bet going with Bella that I could do it and I wasn't going to lose. Yuck.

Then I heard a knock at the door and became even more stressed out. Alice was early! Trust her. I stomped to the door and swung it open to reveal the tiny Alice on my doorstep, I showed her an aggressive look on my face. Her expression went from abnormally happy to quite scared.

'What is it Rose?' She asked sweetly.

'It's the freakin' suitcases, Alice. Nothing will pissing well fit into them! ARGH!' I screamed with my impatience rising.

'Oh, dear, sweet, naïve Rosalie Hale, what in God's name am I going to do with you?' I looked at her with severe distaste as she gave me a charming smile. How dare she taunt me like this! 'Look, Rose,' Oh My God, you've got to be kidding me, she has more to say. You can't shut this girl up! 'It's perfectly simple.' She continued to say as she began to fold up my evening wear and place it thoughtfully into one of my Louis Vuitton suitcases.

Ten minutes later the hash browns were cold, but my suitcases we packed and nothing was missing. Alice Cullen – what a genius. Ask her to work out some math equation, she wouldn't be able to do it for love nor money, but ask her to fit an inhuman amount of clothes into a baby amount of suitcases, she's the one! What a handy friend to have.

I slipped on my Dolce shades and proceeded out of the front door with Alice and my suitcases in tow. We got our selves comfy in the Porsche and then drove off back to Alice's house, ready for the holiday spirit to begin!

**A/N This chapter isn't mine so if ya review it's kind of pointless, yup.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do I? Does a wild bear eat pancakes with penguins? didn't think so...**

**_osnapitzami wrote:_**

Bella POV

'Well this just sucks.' I said as the rain poured heavily down on my just-straightened hair. I wasn't usually one to worry about something as trivial as this, but hell, I was going on holiday!

'Just live with it, Bella.' Said Alice, as she stuck up her umbrella. 'We've only got to walk from here to the airport, it will take about five minutes…Rose, get out of the car.'

I knew that, but I was soaking wet in the middle of a car park. I wasn't the happiest of people right now, however it was quite amusing watching Alice attempt to drag Rosalie out of the car by her blonde hair. Eventually, Rose gave in and took immediate refuge under Alice's pink umbrella.

As we reached the queue for the check-in desk, we decided that it would be best if we unloaded our suitcases from the trolley so that we didn't get in other people's way. Rosalie and Alice took their bags off with ease. Then it came to me, puny old Bella. I couldn't move my cases to save my life!

'Need a little help there?' A velvety sounding voice cam from behind me. Of course, me being me, I wanted to do this myself.

'No thank you, I'm perfectly fi-' I turned around to see the most gorgeous being I had ever seen in my entire life. His hair was rough and bronze coloured, he was quite tall and lean, but also very muscular. Don't even get me started on the cheek bones. PHWOAR!

'Are you sure about that?' He asked as I had one last attempt in vain to pick up my suitcase. I shook my head. 'I didn't think so. I'm Edward by the way.'

'Bella' I said, trying not to stutter. Edward lifted of my suitcase with those lovely muscles of his and flashed me a beautiful smile. 'Thank you, Edward.'

'Anytime, Bella.' He flashed one last smile and turned and walked of in the opposite direction that we were just about to go in. I gazed into the space where Edward just was and let out a prolonged sigh.

'Wow, Bella.' I turned to see Alice and Rose by my side. 'He was a hottie!' Said Rosalie. All I could do to that was '_hmmm_'.

'_The flight BH786 to Barbados is now boarding, please proceed to gate number 11'_ Spoke a man over the tannoy system.

'Oh, that's us.' Said Alice as the man finished talking. 'Let's go!'

**Once again guys, i didn't write this chap so it doesn't make sense to review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N hey all, I'm gonna start writing next chap so... BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

_**osnapitzami wrote:**_

**Alice POV**

We, well I, sauntered happily onto our plane, with Bella and Rosalie dragging behind me. I expect that their less than excited mood was due to the moisture in the Seattle air- quite wet, it made the frizz come out.

I poached the window seat as Bella slid in beside me, leaving Rosalie having to sit in one of the two seats behind us. A part of me felt for her as she didn't have anybody to talk with, that was until a hunky piece of man came and placed himself next to her. I noticed that she checked him up and down, and then let out a small smile after adjusting her hair.

**Rosalie POV**

PHWOAR! This guy was a sex bomb. Why, Lord, why did my hair have to go frizzy-boom today? I thought to myself.

'Hello.' He said in a surprisingly polite tone, it didn't really match his big, muscular body and his tall frame, but I didn't mind because he seemed really sweet. I ended up staring at his beauty for a moment until I managed to squeeze out a reply – I wasn't usually like this when it came to men, I'd normally be all over him by now, what was different?

'Hiya, my name is Rosalie Hale, but you can call me Rose.' I said with a fantastic gleaming smile. He replied with a lovely smile, I almost died right there.

'I'm Emmett McCarty.' Oh My God, what a sweet name, a bit old fashioned and also a tad British, but sweet all the same. I nodded in response to his name and then turned to the magazine which I held in my hands. I could see out of the corner of my eye in my peripheral vision that he was looking at me, as much as I loved to be admired, this did make me feel a little awkward and self-conscious. After a moment he turned away and looked down the isle towards the back end of the plane, I think that he was trying to mouth something to someone based on the movements from what I could see of the back line of his jaw.

A couple of minutes into the flight I took out my iPod touch and started to listen to my music, but just as I pressed the play button, Emmett next to me took out his iPod, his was also a touch. We ended up having a long conversation about how we both have the same iPod with the same capacity.

Once that conversation was finished I put my headphones in again and laid my head back in my seat, staring out of the window at the sun (not right at it). A while later, with an hour left to fly, Emmett took out one of his headphones and said: 'Rosalie, I'm very bored, can we please talk about something, I don't even mind what, but if I listen to another McFly song I shall surely die.' Hmm, he didn't seem the McFly type, but he has surprised me a lot so far, I though to myself. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't possibly come up with a topic to talk about, we were, I could tell, totally different. I took my pink headphones out and wrapped my iPod up in them. I then placed it neatly on my lap and covered it with my hands. I turned slightly so that I was facing Emmett to make it easier to converse. I took a deep breath; I don't think that I had ever met somebody so beautiful before. I don't understand why I felt so differently about this man as apposed to any other man.

'Um, I'm not really sure what there is to talk about Emmett. Erm…what are your interests?' oh no, I sounded like an actual loon; how will he ever see me as more than the girl he sat next to one time on the way to Barbados? But to my surprise, he replied in a way I thought amazing.

'Oh, my interests; football, cars, a pretty girl.' As he said that, he winked at me. I'm dead. He though that I was pretty. I was so happy. I let out a ghastly grin after he winked which just made him smile a cheesy grin in response. To add to the fact that he winked, he also liked cars: I love cars.

'You like cars? I love cars. I'm actually a part time mechanic.' I said with a smile playing at my lips. He stared in awe.

'No way. That's so cool. And freckin' hot – a girl in overalls, wow.' I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'Yes, that's right. You should seriously see me in my overalls, they're hot pink!' What was I doing? I was full on flirting. I've never really had to flirt before. I usually just jumped men. But I liked it. It was fun. To add to it- he was flirting back.

'I'm afraid that I'm going to have to see you in these overalls to believe them.' He said. He was a tad dense.

'I don't take overalls on my holiday, do i?' Seriously, some men make no sense.

'Who said that I wanted to see you in your overalls on your holiday? Holidays are just reserved from small, tight skimpy bikinis.' He said with a dashing smile and a chuckle. I playfully hit him. I couldn't believe it; we were just like old buddies.

The hour to landing passed and we put our trays up and our belts on due to the air-hostesses request. Once the plane landed, I was reluctant to leave Emmett, just as he was reluctant to leave me. Nut after our exchange of numbers, we both parted to reach our respective friends. Emmett was also travelling with two of his friends, just as I was.

I took my sunglasses from their case as we stepped out of the plane, as did Alice and Bella. The three of us each fumbled around our bags for a moment to find our passports to go through passport control. Once through this, Alice and I decided to go to the toilet to touch up our make-up as Bella waited with the trolley for our suitcases – not that she would be able to lift them from the luggage carousel. After Alice and I had finished with our make-up, we joined Bella at the edge of the luggage carousel room.

'Bella, you shouldn't let these people push past you. You have to wrestle your way to the front' Alice said to Bella in a very cheery way.

'Cut her some slack, Alice, it's not as if she would be able to lift the suitcases if they came around anyway.' I quickly shot Bella an apologetic look after she frowned. 'Nothing hurts like the truth, Bella.' She then turned her frown upside down and smiled at us.

**Alice POV**

About a half hour later we were all ready to depart the airport on our way to the lovely 5 star hotel we had booked on a sandy white beach. We called over a taxi, however as I walked up to the taxi, the most spectacular looking man I had ever seen stepped in front of me to take the taxi. He didn't notice me. I coughed loudly and he turned around.

'Oh goodness, I'm ever so sorry. I didn't see you there. This taxi is all yours madam.' He said with a gleaming smile. His lush blond honey coloured hair was swaying gently in the breeze and his piercing blue eyes never left contact with my boring brown eyes. This was him, the man that I have been waiting for for so long. My soul mate. We made a connection; I could tell that he felt it too. He was tall and lean with some gorgeous muscles. Unfortunately, he left all to soon with a 'See you around maybe.'

I couldn't have this. 'Wait.' I called after him. He turned, with his face still sporting that lovely smile. 'I'm Alice, by the way.'

'Jasper.' He said as he turned way to a distant taxi which his friends I can assume had got. Jasper, what a lovely name, it totally suited him.

We had to have two taxis due to the amount of luggage Rose and I had. Bella and I went in one taxi with Bella's suitcase, and half of my stuff. Rose went in the other taxi, with the rest of the luggage.

'Bella, did you see him?' I asked as she got into the taxi. I hope that he was real and I wasn't just imagining things.

'Yes, Alice, I did. I also noted the way that he looked at you. He liked you.' That made me smile, but then I frowned.

'it was him, my soul mate. But I'll never see him again.' I complained.

'If it was meant to be Alice, then you shall see him again. Just like me and Edward, I know for a fact, that if he is the man, then I shall surely see him again. Then if I don't see him again, I shall move on.' I huffed, he wasn't as good looking, or nice as Jasper was, I thought to myself.

As we reached the hotel, we all had our luggage taken straight to our rooms. We three girls went up to the reception desk to check in where the receptionist was a sweet, old lady. She gave us our room key, for the top floor, and sent us on our way after we thanked her.

As we entered our room, I was shocked in a way. It was beautiful. We had views of the beach and the sea, the lovely light blue sea. It was lovely. That wasn't even mentioning the 3 huge bedrooms we had on top of the living room and bathroom. There was a 4 poster bed and everything. It wasn't that I hadn't stayed in somewhere like this before, it was just ever since I had that conversation, as short as it was, with Jasper, I have thought a lot more of everything. I didn't even think that that was possible for me. Because it was reaching the evening, we decided that we would go down for a quick drink, but before that, we thought we would have a little girls' chat, i.e. about the boys that we met today. We had all found our perfect matches. I didn't care that I was hardly with Jasper for a minute, but he just felt right.

Rosalie told us about Emmett, and the fact that they have some similar interests and that they were doing some major flirting. I told them about Jasper and how he was so polite and he couldn't seem to take his eyes from mine. Bella also told us about Edward, even though we witnessed what happened with her and Edward as it was happening, we couldn't deny her the pleasure of talking about him. We decided, as the girl talk took us longer than anticipated, that instead of drinks, we would go for dinner in the restaurant. As we were getting ourselves ready, there was banging coming from the room next door. Added to this, there was also very loud music. This was Rose's moment of expertise.

We all moved to next door's door and banged louder than whoever was in there was banging. Then the door opened. We all gasped. Even the men behind the door. There was no way. Starring back at us were 3 men. Jasper, Edward, and from what I heard of Rosalie's description, Emmett. They were all best friends.

'No way.' Said Bella as she looked at Edward. He let out a small smile and didn't remove his eyes from her face.

'I don't bel-' I was cut short of my sentence when gorgeous Jasper finished it for me.

'ieve it.' He said with a smile, exposing his shiny white teeth. Oh My God, we were so meant to be. Rosalie and Emmett didn't say anything they just starred in awe.

**I have no clue what's up with the "PHWAOR!" thing, it's kinda odd... no wait, its PRETTY ODD! If you get it review with love just saying what it is!**

**Btw, i feel i should give a fun fact, In america we say "MERRY CHRISTMAS" if you were to say happy christmas, you would be oddly stared at...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey so this is my first chapter... EVER! Oh yeah, and I'm making everyone vamps again! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I did, the story would revolve around Jalice, but it doesn't so...**

Alice's POV

"I cannot believe that just happened!" Rose said. Our dream guys are our room neighbors! It must be meant to be! It's a sign for godness sakes! We need to be back there in ten minutes as the guys are taking us out for dinner! And I was looking to the future and wow! It's going to be so much fun! Especially since I got to dress the girls up! Well, Bella fought it, but in the end we met half way. But, of course, we all look FABULOUS!

"Alice! How do I look?" We were all getting ready but, oh no!

"Rose! you're only wearing one contact! And... ROSE! Didn't I tell you and Bella to make sure you went hunting before we left?"

"Well, I wasn't thirsty then..." Rose went on. Well, at least Bella and I have our contacts. I had brought extras just in case.

"Well, your eye is coal black! Lucky for you I have extras!"

"Thank you so so so so so to the millionth power much! Hey, where's Bella?" Where is Bella, she went into the bathroom so long ago. But she shouldn't take-

"Ready! How do I look girls?" Bella exclaimed when popping out of the bathroom. She takes a long time!

"Ugh! Move out of the way! I need to put this damn thing in my eye!" Bella and I jumped away so Rose could get through.

"What's with her?"

Emmett's POV

Wow, this is unbelievable! Rose is the most gorgeous girl ever! I bet she looks really hot at the beach... maybe we should all go together, or maybe it should just be the two of us. Then we-

"Earth to Emmett..." Edward always has to interupt my thoughts.

"As much as I love to hear you think about the blonde one, please stop, the one with the dark hair, she's just irresistable!"

"Edward do you always have to make every thing all about you?"

"You're right, I apologize"

"Me too, that was rude, I didn't mean to be so angry- JASPER! Stop messing with our emotions!" Jasper chuckles as he pops out from behind the couch. He is gonna get it!

"I agree dear brother-"

"EDWARD STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!" Man these guys are annoying!

Jasper Pov

"Alright, everyone, do we all have our contacts on?" I questioned

"yeah..." the guys mutter. Can't they just be excited for once?

"Who's ready to spend the evening with three beautiful women" I try again

"Oh yeah" Emmett says as Edward nods enthusiastically, that did the trick.

"Well men, lets go!" I say walking towards the door.

Rose Pov

The girls and I all dressed up. I'm wearing a red mini dress with short leggings that end mid thigh, Bella's wearing a brown blouse and jeans, and Alice's wearing skinny jeans and a purple strapless top. We are ready for action and so excited!

Oh my gosh. I hear knocking at the door! I grab the girls and we open the door...

"Wow..." Edward, i think, says

Edward Pov

"Wow..." I say. Bella has so much natural beauty. I'd look to see the other's reactions, but I can't take my eyes off her.

"Good evening, Alice" Jasper says and kisses her hand. Man! I wish I thought of that.

"Shall we go?" I inquire, just long enough to see Emmett gaping at Rose, is it?

"We shall." Says the voice of an angel. Well, isn't that odd, I've been so distracted I guess I didn't notice. I listen to her mind speak, and nothing! Odd, very odd.

**A/N Sorry bout the short pov's. REVIEW AND I UPDATE, I'm thinking three reviews? Also I just need to say that in Ella Lea land, vamps don't sparkle in the sun.**

**FUN FACT TIME, "tumble dryers" are just plain dryers in America!**

**LUV TO ALL!**

**Ella Lea :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's Pov

The night went wonderfully for everyone, of course, we all went our separate ways at the end of the night. Emmett and I walked to the beach, Bella and Edward walked to the park, and Jasper and Alice took the car back home.

Emmett and my trip to the beach was incredible, he's so funny and well, not boring. Most guys I get bored of quickly and move on, but maybe Emmett's different, he keeps me on my toes.

Jasper's Pov

Alice and I made our way back to the car, and like the gentleman I am I open her door for her. She really is something. We went back to the hotel and we just walked on the roof. I don't remember how we got there, or why, but the pixie like girl led me there and why would I ever think twice. She is graceful and kind and amazing all together.

Alice's Pov

Jasper and I went to the top of the building and the view was spectacular, of him. He opens door for me and is really such a gentleman. He really seems to think of me often, and I'm loving it.

I don't remember the last guy to do anything like that for me. But I loved it and I hope we never leave this paradise.

Tonight though, I fear the girls and I will have to go hunting... poo.

"Jazzy watch this!" I tell him.

"Jazzy?"

"Yeah well, your brothers call you Jazz, so I figured I could call you "Jazzy". Why, you don't like it, I just thought that maybe we could become closer, so in that case a nickname was in order but you didn't have one so I took the liberty of getting you one for myself. But if you really don't like it then I guess we cou-" I babbled on.

Jazzy came over and hugged me tight, really tight, it was nice.

"I love it and I..." Jazz sort of stopped.

"You what Jazzy?" I ask innocently as a smile overtakes my face.

"I... really like you Alice." He claims.

"I really like you too Jazzy" I giggle.

"What was it you wanted me to watch?" Oh yeah!

"Oh yeah! This!" I say doing a back walkover.

"Alice that's incredible, you're incredible" He sighs

The only thing I can do now is giggle uncontrollably, but that's okay.

"Alice, maybe we should go back down, everyone's probably back already." Ugh! We have to go hunting tonight, I forgot!

"It matters, what time is it?" I inquire. Rose said to come back by 12.

"Um, a little after one." Really, wow that was fast!

"Want to do breakfast? In the morning I mean." He wonders

"Yeah sure! But we eat early so we may not be hungry. But maybe you guys could just hang out with us. I'm sure that is something we'd all enjoy."

Jazz walked me back down to my room and I kissed his cheek goodnight.

"Goodnight Jazzy,"

"Sweet Dreams Alice,"

I go back to my room alone. I mean, I never thought relationships with humans didn't work, but here we are. Maybe we girls can have some fun.

Rose's Pov

"Alice! There you are! How did your night go? How was Jasper? Tell all!" I quickly told her my story of the night and she loved it. Apparently, her night at the beach with Emmett was loads of fun.

"Um, Rose? Where's Bella? I wonder just realizing she wasn't gossiping with us.

"Oh she's probably still out with Edward. Oh! Speak of the devil!" At that exact moment Bella came inside and told us what fun she had with Edward.

"Girls, it's time to go, come on contacts out and cute outfits on!" Rose announced. Bella just wore what she was wearing before, disapointment. But Rose wore the outfit I bought for her. YAY!

We all jumped out our window and towards a nearby forest. We saw dear and each took our own. Just as I drained mine I heard a booming voice behind me.

"Ha! What do you know! Girls of our own kind!" The three of us all turn around and take in that the inhuman beauty and paleness, was actually inhuman.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THIS IS FABULOUS!" I yelled.

**A/N So yeah we are vamped up now! WooHoo, and just to clarify, yes Alice is excited, if you didn't catch that from the "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**

**FunFact~ Girls generally live longer than boys**

**Also all my luv to my friends in England**

**Stay safe during the riots**

**Luv to all**

**-Ella Lea**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey all so I still don't know what a beta reader does but if anyone wants to do that with me, it'd be coolio! Also, I am writing this at the same time as my other story "If I Should Die Before I Wake" so read it! Why you ask? Because it's flabulous! I just wrote flabulous! That was fun and FABULOUS! and still flabulous-okay I'll shut up now...**

Jasper's Pov

This is... this is better than good! This is better than great! I suppose we were all too blinded by our love to each other to sense that we were all vamps... love can really play tricks on the mind, can't it! But it just gets better and better! These graceful girls are vegetarians! Just like us! I know Carlisle would love us bringing them home! I know we would...

I know that we just all met, but I'm pretty sure I'd follow Alice anywhere till the end of time! Hopefully, she'll follow me.

Rosalie's Pov

No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. No way. There is no possible way life could be this awesome. Alice, Bella, and I had all been turned at the same time, thirty two years ago, by the same sadistic vampire. And we never believed we would find others of our kind to be so amazing.

**_Flashback_**

**_The girls and I celebrated our eighteenth birthdays with shopping sprees. We had all been connected when we landed in the same orphanage for various reasons. No one would adopt girls over the age of four, so there we stayed. Now that we were all eighteen, out we went._**

**_We just rounded a corner when Bella decided we should get Ice-Cream, and we all happily obliged. So we chased the Ice-Cream truck until it finally stopped. We were about to ask for ours, when he pulled us three all in the truck and bit us. Leaving us screaming. When I awoke, three days later, we were in the middle of a meadow. I looked at my reflection and saw, well, perfection. Alice had a vision about a beautiful man and women tasting the blood of animals and we were intrigued. Alice and Bella both slipped up a couple times, but I, I never tasted human blood. I was proud of that._**

So finding our maybe soul mates to teach us more about ourselves was a dream. I haven't dreamed in so long I was afraid the past thirty odd years were one large coma or something like that. But perhaps Emmett can snap me into an un-living dream paradise!

Alice's Pov

"Jazzy... Jazz... Jazz!" I said in between kisses that I was thoroughly enjoying but had to stop for words.

"Yes beautiful Alice," He's taken to call me these flattering things.

"Jazzy, I am so happy I found you. But a question. When are you guys going, and where do you reside normally?"

"Well, we _were_ planning to leave next friday, and we're actually moving to a place called Forks, Washington when we get back. But, ya know, Carlisle and Esme are always looking for more vegetarians to adopt into our family. You could stay with us for a while if you'd like or *cough* forever *cough*"

"You sneak! I heard that! You are wonderful Jazzy and don't you worry one little bit. Carlisle and Esme are going to welcome us all into their home and we will all live together in sometimes peace and harmony forever. I think."

"Wait so you saw all of us together? Living together? Are Rosalie and Emmett by any chance, together?"

"That they are."

"Alice, considering you have our future mapped out completely any way, I guess we could..." He got down on one knee and-and!

"Alice Brandon, stay with me forever and be my wife, will you marry me?" He said, and pulled out the biggest diamond I had ever seen.

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! !" I said before passionately kissing my _fiance._ Gosh I loved saying that FIANCE!

**A/N So my dears, I will be gone next week, but I promise you all a chapter next Saturday when I get back.**

**All my love**

**Ella Lea**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N To all my friends who kindly informed me that Saturday does not mean Tuesday. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again. Maybe. Better yet, I'll never make promises like that again. Yeah, I like that better.**

**Disclaimer:**

**"And the rights to Twilight Saga go to... NOT ELLA LEA"  
>"<em>Gee Thanks<em>" Hiya Mom! :P**

Rose's Pov

"... And then he got down on one knee and proposed!" Alice squealed.

Gosh if I wasn't so happy for her I'd be incredibly jealous. Screw that, I was incredibly jealous! As much as I love Alice, I was completely wishing it was Emmett who proposed to me! I mean, I love him, and he better love me! We are the perfect couple!

He is the best looking guy I've ever seen, and that counts the other vamps out there. And myself, well in my opinion we would win prom king and queen for the world prom anywhere. I am amazingly gorgeous, I always was, even before we were changed. Before.

Alice has absolutely no memories of it. She hardly even knew who we were. Bella sort of remembered, but small details. But I, I remembered everyone and everything. I don't know or care why.

Back to Emmett and I. Ah yes, perfection.

Edward's Pov

So he actually did it. Wow. Jasper never seemed like the kind of guy who would be the one to step forward first and call attention to himself. But he isn't nervous at all. He really must be smitten with this Alice. I suppose one day I'd like to marry Bella, as she does seem to be my mate. Emmett feels challenged, he's thinking where and when he can propose to Rosalie.

Should I be thinking about this to... I don't know... maybe.

I'll ask her out to dinner and do it there.

**_To Bella  
><em>****_From Edward  
><em>**_Would you like to go to dinner tonight?_

**_To Edward  
>From Bella<br>_**_Sure what time?_

**_To Bella  
>From Edward<br>_**_How does 8 sound?_

**_To Edward  
>From Bella<br>_**_Great! See you then! ;)_

Bella's Pov

Eight O'clock rolled around and Edward came by to pick me up. We went out to a Italian restaurant, we had an amazing night! At the end of the night, Edward brought me to the beach. He did the unexpected. He came down on one knee and... he... he...

Edward's Pov

I can't believe she said no!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey all, this chapter is dedicated to Huntpenny! You reviewed multiple times and seem to be dying for more... so here ya go...**

**Disclaimer: ...meh...no...*she sighed***

Alice's Pov

"Um... Rose..." I said. I had just been looking to the future to see if Bella would enjoy her date. She... was proposed to and... denied?

"What's up Alice? What's wrong? Is it Bella? What happened Alice?" As much as she hates to admit it... Rose really did care a lot about Bella.

"Edward, he proposed. He asked Bella to be his wife-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I was interrupter by Rose's squeal. But she stoped after seeing my frown. Beckoning for me to go on.

"Bella said... no." I could practically feel Rose half deflating in sadness and half angry at her for missing out on this chance that Rose would've never said no to.

"Wha-" Rose half said... At that exact moment, Bella walked in.

Bella's Pov

I walked home with Edward after... he well... popped the question.

I know I'm a vampire and all, and I'm supposed to know these things as soon as they happen.

But, I don't know, maybe I just need time. I mean, I'm not Alice.

I can't tell what our relationship will be like in the future.

I've only known him for less than a week.

Just then I walked back in our apartment.

"Isabella Swan! I have just heard your dirty little secret!**(A/N Review me if you know that song) **I cannot believe you would say no!" Rosalie whisper yelled.

"Rose, It's just that I really don't know him all that well, and I only have-" Rose cut me off.

"ONLY HAVE! WHAT PART OF IMMORTAL DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" Rose was certainly pissed at this point.

"Listen Rose you don't-"

"No! You listen Bella! You don't understand. Remember that guy I met with ten or so years ago."

"Um, yeah I think, was it-"

"It was. He was one of us. He told me the facts of our lives and what happens to us. How we can die. How we're _supposed _to hunt. He also told me, that each vampire has ONE and only ONE mate in their existence. I think we may have found ours. You can't just ignore that fact Bella! Embrace it."

"But listen! We've only known the guys for what, four, maybe five days... I don't think that's enough for me to make a choice for all eternity. Alice can see the future, see how it all turns out. Rose you have always been instinctive, even when we were humans, but me? I always choose the wrong thing. I don't want to mess this up, and why do I have to get married. I can just stay with him and it would be fine! Later on I could choose to leave or stay and MAYBE be wed. Okay? Rose? Alice?"

"Whatever you do is fine with me Bells!" Alice sang.

"Fine. But you better not leave without us. Hug?" We did.

Alice's Pov

Bella then went to the bathroom to shower.

"Alice! How were so okay with the possibility of Bella leaving us?"

"Oh I would never be Rose!"

"Then why were you so okay with it?" Rose frantically questioned.

"Don't be silly Rose! Bella's going to stay with us forever!"

"Really!"

"Yup, our little family is just going to have to get a little bigger!"

Emmett's Pov

"I don't know Jazz are you sure?"

"Yup, she definitely is head over heals for you Edward." My brother Jasper again denying Edward.

Edward had proposed to Bella and she actually said, no.

He's crushed and seriously doubting that Bella still loves him.

"She does love you Edward. But she feels not ready yet. Perhaps it's because we all only met just days ago. She just wants to take it slow. Okay Edward? She's just nervous."

It's kind of funny actually. I mean, not the part where Edward's sorry butt was rejected, but how freaked out he was... hilarious!

Of course, he freaks out like this constantly, but that's what makes our existence interesting!

I suppose I can propose to Rosie soon. She's amazing. I really love her and I sure hope she loves me too!

**A/N Okay so that was my chapter. I'm going away for a while and then there's school. So you should be expecting another chapter in say, three weeks. But I'll try to get one up before then!**

**Love to all and be safe during Hurricane Irene this weekend. I know I'm going to.**

**Love to the east coast**

**Ella Lea**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey guys sorry for the late update! totally my teachers fault! :P tmhw**

****Disclaimer: Grrrrr why you keep asking?****

Alice Pov

Rose has spent all day long getting ready for her big date tonight with Emmett. She really likes him. That's a good thing because he's going to propose tonight...

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

I just designed just about twelve dresses for her and she's modeling all of them for Bella and I. Bella has been pretty mopey since she rejected Edward.

"How about this one Alice?" Rose asks as she twirls around. She looks like, like, like PERFECTION! The long midnight blue sparkly dress looks amazing against her pale skin and perfect blonde curls. The slit going to half her thigh is perfectly perfect. Being sexy and yet not too revealing. It's unbelievable!

"Well?" Rose inquires.

"PERFECT! And it's a good thing because Emmett's going to pick you up in thirty minutes and we STILL haven't done your make-up!" I whisper yell at her, because we found that's just the volume where the guys can't hear it.

"Alice then I really need your help to-"

"Relax Rose you'll be done in time." And in no time at all I finished Rose's make-up and shoved her (literally) out the door.

Emmett's Pov

I was just about to knock on the girl's door when Rosie walked out.

Oh My Volturi

**A/N Yeah I know, short chapter, but next chapter going to be up (hopefully) later tonight, as for my other story, If I Should Die Before I wake, I CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BAI NOW!**

**All my love**

**Ella Lea**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N yeah I know what i said, just ignore my promises... okay?**

**Disclaimer: GO AWAY AND STOP EMBARRASSING ME!**

Emmett's Pov

She walked out of that room looking like a movie star... no that's a put down. Like a movie star was her lady in waiting. She was sparkling and there was no sunlight.

Wearing a strapless red blouse with jeans and knee high boots with a heel. Man she was on fire.

I must have been staring a while because Rose blurted out "Take a picture, it'll last longer!" oops.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

She started laughing... was that a joke? Am I supposed to be laughing too? I guess. Okay, on to better things... our date.

I led the princess out to my Jeep, man I love that thing, and right when I thought it couldn't get any better,

"Wow! A Jeep wrangler, I've always wanted one of these. 285 horsepower at 6,400 rpm and 260 lb-ft. of torque at 4,800 rpm. I love them!"

No way.

She wasn't kidding about being a mechanic on the side.

I think I'm in love.

So we go to dinner and it's amazing. We're so loud that the waiter has to come and practically shove us out the door.

Rose's Pov

On any normal occasion, this would have been very embarassing, but I'm with Emmett, everything's fun!

After dinner, we went to the beach. Then Emmett started being, well, Emmett.

"Hey! Want to play truth or dare?"

"Um... sure, okay!" weird... but whatever.

"Okay Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Um... dare!" haha! He's gonna get it now!

"I dare you... to run into the wave and fall face first right before the wave hits!" His face fell.

Once he did this... I just broke down laughing. The whole thing! I mean I was litterally bent over, dry sobbing, and not even daring to open my eyes and look at him.

"Okay okay, now your turn, truth or dare Rosie?"

"...um... i... pick... dare..." I said still in my laughing fit.

"Rosalie Hale, I dare you to marry me." I gasped and immediatlly stop laughing. I look at him.

On one knee. Holding a open little black box. With a diamond inside.

"Well, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

"YES?"

"YES!" I assure him.

He scoops me up into a hug and kiss... this is everything.

Alice's Pov

Finally.

**A/N Just for you my dearies, I went and actually learned something about a car... aren't you proud. I actually have no idea what any of that meant. What's horse power? I don't get it my loves. Any way I just want to say please read Nature9000's stories, I read a bunch and am trying to read them all, he's a genius! So read them, I suggest Ghostly World, it's on my fav stories list if you need to find it. He has amazing talent! So read him!**

**All my love,**

**Ella Lea**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I know, I haven't updated in more than a month... BAD ELLA LEA!**

**Disclaimer: If I did, would I be writing fanfiction**

**BTW NO MORE DISCLAIMERS FROM ME! THAT ONE RIGHT ABOVE ME NOW COUNTS FOR ENTIRE STORY... OKAY?**

* * *

><p><span>Bella's Pov<span>

We're going back to their place.

I'm the only one not wearing a ring.

Edward has been showering me with romances.

I don't know what to do.

It's time to return though.

The plane leaves in an hour.

I feel pressured, as if I HAVE to marry Edward.

I'm just glad my shield is up.

I don't know what I'd do if Edward was listening.

But what if I'm not sure yet of anything.

What if I've yet to decide for Edward.

What if I meet someone else.

What if?

***FLIGHT 298 BOARDING, FLIGHT 298 BOARDING***

The loudspeaker blared in our faces.

"Bella, we have to go." Edward whispered as he nudged me.

So I went.

Unsure of what was to come.

Unsure of what to expect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What'd ya think? Please review my friends!**

**Vote for what should happen with Bella, should she die, I'm kinda aching to do that... sorry, I'm sort of a sadistic freak...**

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	12. Chapter 12

**wafels and dinges is a great place! I LOVE DINGES!**

**Disclaimer: Haven't we already established this... NO!**

* * *

><p><span>Carlisle Pov<span>

"Hun! I cannot believe our boys are finally bringing someone home! I've got a good feeling about these girls of theirs..." Esme trials off.

"I'm happy for them to Esme. Only, do make sure you don't scare the poor girls, this is the beginning of a new life for them."

Esme sighs "Oh alright!"

Just then, the kids walked in.

"CARLISLE! ESME! EDWARD, JASPER, AND I ARE HOOOOMMMMEEE! AND WE BROUGHT OUR FIANCES! WELL, EDWARD DIDN'T BUT-OWW! EDWARD!" I snicker knowing the boys are finally home.

But what did they mean? Edward didn't? This is a job for Esme! I don't do the whole nosy thing, though not saying she's nosy or anything... sigh.

One at a time, the girls introduced themselves. Well, not quite.

"Hiya! I'm Alice, Jasper's my fiance! I am SO excited to meet you! We're going to have an amazing life all together forever! By the way! Did I mention I'm a psychic! I am! Oh! The blonde over there is Emmett's fiance, her name's Rose! She's sort of bitchy sometimes-" "Hey!" Rose laughs, not at all offended. "But once you get used to her she's darling... sort of. The one with the brown hair is Bella! She said no to Edward's proposal because she always wants to take things slow! But don't worry! I _know_ that she'll change her mind!" Edward's face lit up.

Wow... I bet she was a handful.

Good luck Jasper.

I guess now Esme won't have to go snooping... Since Bella eventually will marry him. Edwards face lit up doubly. Oh Edward.

Emmett Pov

After we all got settled, I decided to show Rose around.

"So this is the family room, here's the never used kitchen, bathroom, library..."

"Emmett! I love it here! I'm really excited for this, but can you help me unpack before the le tour grande!"

"Well, Rose... here's my bedroom." I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope y'all liked it! <strong>

**Please review to tell me what Emmett and Rose should do next...**

**All my love,**

**Ella Lea**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all! I'm BAAAAAAACK... I'll just get to the story... BAI!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

><p><span>Alice Pov<span>

Oh. My. Volturi.

IT'S HAPPENING TONIGHT! EEEP!

"Well then, someone's excited, isn't she?" My fiance asks.

"Yup! Tonight he's going to take her out and she's going to say yes! I know it! It's going to be AMAZING! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooo excited!"

"Okay darlin'! Calm down! I know it's excitn' and all, but lets not let Bella know, you know how she gets when she's all nervous. Kay?"

"Okay Jazzy! I looooove you!"

He sighs "I love you too darlin'."

Carlisle Pov

I am so glad the boys all found someone. Especially Edward. After that whole Tanya incident, I was hoping he'd find someone with... i don't know, a heart at least?

"Ugh!" Esme grunts? This is unlike her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I inquire.

"I've been trying to crochet this sweater all night long! But I couldn't focus because SOMEONE was having too much FUN!" I snicker.

"Sorry Esme!" Emmett calls, I can hear light laughter following. Coming both from our room, and Emmett's.

"I'm so glad he has someone. I can tell this isn't just some one night stand. I know because he never had the audacity to actually bring them home. She's different. I can't say she won't be difficult, I can't say I'll easily get used to this whole "not being only couple in the house" thing, but I'll try, for them I'd try anything."

"I love so much, Esme. You always put your problems behind for other people. You are unbelievable." We kiss. I think this is going to work out fine.

No one Pov

Later that night, Bella and Edward walked into the house.

"Hey Bella! How was your date with- EEEP!" Rosalie squeals and runs up to Bella, followed by the rest of the family, to admire her diamond ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys... so should I end it here or keep going. I'm planning on one more chapter. Tell me what you think should happen to finish it off, or if it's done.<strong>

**All My Love,**

**Ella Lea**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all. Last chapter here. I hope you enjoy! I hope I don't disappoint with my awkward fairy tales.**

**Disclaimer:For the last time(in this story)! NO!**

* * *

><p>So the three little vampires, well Alice, planned their triple wedding. Hoping that it wouldn't get ruined by the big bad volturi.<p>

But, the slipper fit for all three girls, and they all got their prince charmings. With no huffs or puffs.

And Mama Bear, And Papa Bear, Gave all the girls away.

No wicked step-mothers, nor evil queens, nor cocky men with every last inch of them covered in hair could keep them down.

The four couples all went to different places for their honeymoons.

Emmett and Rose went to the mountains, so not to disturb anyone's sleep.

Alice and Jasper flew to Arabia, to compare their own love to that of Aladin's.

Bella and Edward took their own private cruise, because they love the beautiful story of Arielle and Prince Eric.

Carlisle and Esme stayed home.

Because if home is where the heart is...

All of their's beats as one.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it!<strong>

**Remember! If you review mine, I'll review yours!**

**All My Undamaged Love,**

**Ella Lea**


End file.
